The Infiltration
"The Infiltration" is the 18th episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis Gadget, Penny, and Brain are in London, where the annual Interpol top security meeting will take place. Just then, two M.A.D. agents in a speedboat kidnap Gadget and, after a wild ride around the River Thames, trap him in a cage, then they cut the rope and Gadget starts to drown. Claw hires an impersonator named Presto Change-O to infiltrate the meeting disguised as Gadget. Inside the cage, Gadget uses his laser to break free and manages to rise back up to the surface. A few minutes later, in front of Buckingham Palace, receives an assignment from Quimby (who is disguised as a Queen's Guard): He has to stop Presto Change-O from infiltrating the meeting. Gadget then puts on a disguise so he can catch Presto, who's shocked to find out that Gadget is still alive and, posing as Quimby, lures him out of the police headquarters. Armed with a camera that is connected to her computer book, Penny tries to find Presto. Just then, an announcement breaks out that the meeting has been rescheduled from 3:00 to 1:30, which means that Gadget and / or Penny have 30 minutes to catch Presto. Gadget suspects a woman to be Presto, but the security guard clears the misunderstanding, saying he knows that woman. Gadget then suspects a soda dispenser (with Brain inside) to be Presto. Penny finally finds him, but as he is posing as Gadget at the same moment, she thinks he is her uncle. She eventually finds out that the Gadget she just met was Presto after seeing her real uncle still in disguise. Penny eventually finds Presto in a closet, having a conversation with Dr. Claw, but she gets caught by the security guard. Presto, still as Gadget, fools the security guard into thinking that Penny is Presto and gets her arrested. Locked in a cell, Penny calls Brain to bring Gadget to the meeting as Presto might be there right now. Brain poses as Presto in front of Gadget, who calls out that Brain is Presto in front of the security guard. The security guard realizes his mistake and frees Penny. Brain lures Gadget to the meeting where the latter stays face-to-face with Presto. It is hard to tell which Gadget is which until the Gadget Mallet pops out of Gadget's hat and hits Quimby on the head, thus knowing which is the real Gadget. A few minutes later, Quimby congratulates Gadget for stopping Presto from infiltrating the meeting. Shortly afterwards, a traffic jam has ensued outside of the police building, caused by the Gadget Van, of which Gadget left in the middle of the road earlier on. Just then, a police constable appears out of the blue and enquires Gadget if that is his van, to which Gadget replies yes, but apparently has no idea how it got there. Trivia * The first few bars of the American presidential song "Hail To The Chief" can be heard in the instrumental intro at the beginning of the episode Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes